Stockholm Syndrome
by Midnight skylights
Summary: Please Understand this is purely, 100% fiction. It has heavy abuse, gore, rape and many other things like even the STRONG should think twice before reading. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! A slash fic of abusive stridercest.


**I do** **not** **own homestuck in anyway shape or form!**

 _Now that thats over with, i love stridercest in an abusive environment, over romanticized Stockholm syndrome, BDSM, petplay and DD/L. Now, for those of you who identify as a Little or a Daddy, let me tell you this is **NOT** what a healthy DDLG relationship should be like. This is a fictional story written to draw out emotions and for the entertainment of both the writer and the reader, if you have difficulties telling the difference between reality and fantasy this isnt the story for you. This is an abusive story depicting a abusive relationship. i do not wish for anyone to be offended or thing this kind of relationship is "Normal" or "Acceptable" no human being should be treated as this unless under a safe and sane roleplay scene where safe words and safty plans are exercised respectfully. ive been in an abusive relationship and i strongly suggest anyone going through such things remove themselves from that environment. Im here for anyone of you if you ever wish to talk about it, i dont just write stories, im here for any and all of you at the drop of a hat._

 **How It All Began**

One day, while walking along on him routine route from the convenient store to his apart, dirk heard screams and cries coming from an near by alley way. Was that a child's voice? Bro unsheathed his sword, dropping the groceries and running at full speed towards the sound. when he turned the corner, he paused, cocking his brow as he looked down at an anorexic looking boy who was wiping his eyes on a tattered and torn shirt. He sighed loudly, returning his sword to its proper place before kneeling before the boy. He raised the boys head by gently placing a hand under his chin. Their eyes locked for just a moment before Bro began inspecting the boys face and skin for cuts.

His knees were a bits scrapped up, and his hands were muddy, but nothing a little soap and water could fix. The older blonde finally spoke,his low voice rumbling a bit. "Where are your parents kiddo?" He asked, letting his hand drop. The boy blinked a few times, wiping a tear from his eye before stuttering out weakly "I-i dont have any." he sniffled and one of the olders eyebrows raised in confusion, this cute kid was an orphan? "no one, would take me in, because, I'm a demon" he sobbed a bit more. the older cocked an eyebrow, reaching forward and picking the boy up in his arms. He removed his shades, his orange eyes staring at the younger's red ones

The orphans jaw fell for a moment, bro smiled and placed his shades back over his eyes. bro stood and began to walk back to his apartment, boy still in his arms. "My names dave." he offered, hoping to learn the man who was essentially kidnappings him name. "Bro, though, we'll talk more once i get you home." he chuckled slightly.

Dave nodded, watching silently as he was carried up one flight of stairs after another. Once at the top floor, they entered the apartment. daves eyes widened as he took in the sight of bros apartment, scattered amongst the floor and in pile were many kinds sex toys, video cameras and other kind of adult products. A shiver ran down his spine as he turned away from it all, nuzzling into bros chest a little. He smiled and placed the boy down on the sofa, covering him with a blanket before sitting next to him. "so kitten, how old are you exactly?"

dave pondered over the question for a moment, when was his birthday? when was the last time he'd celebrated it? how many years had it been since hed left his family, or, they left him, more accurately. "6?" he said, though he wasnt 100% sure. Bro thought it over for a moment, but dave broke the silence. "Why... am i here? why did you bring to your home?" his eyes widened a bit as he looked up at the blond.

he chuckled, a bit louder than usual. "ive always wanted a little brother" he said and handed the boy a video game control, "now shut up and let get started on this whole brotherly bonding shit

* * *

 _Short first chaptet, i know, and its not that interesting either, but next chapter will be a 7year gap, skipping straight to the juicy bits_


End file.
